First Days Suck
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: First Days do suck, this is how Lisa Kenobi's first day on the battle field went. Note she is Obi-wan's younger sister, she is three years younger. Oneshot


Kenobi here,

Lisa's first day. YAY. Mesa no own

* * *

First Days Suck

I thought today was going to be great. I thought my first mission was going to great. After being knighted a week ago, I was on a mission with Skywalker, and yes the Skywalker. My day started a little like this.

******That Morning*******

Lisa was fast asleep in her and her master's apartment. The sound of an alarm could be heard. Lisa woke up and looked at it. "I'm going to be late!" Lisa screamed. Lisa ran around her room looking for everything. Lisa ran out to kitchen to see a very upset Saphfire watching her. "Hi, Master. Bye Master." was all Lisa said. "I should have taught her better. And she took my shoes." Saphfire said face palming. Lisa was running though the Temple trying to get a transport to get her to the landing docks. Lisa saw a LAAT/i about to take off. "Hey! Wait!" Lisa yelled waving her arms. The transport stopped and Lisa ran aboard. Just her luck not only was her brother Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace Windu where on the transport. "What are you doing here Lisa?" asked Obi-wan. "Well, I missed my transport I was wondering if I could drop me at the landing docks." answered Lisa. "This is the last time Kenobi." said Yoda. Lisa nodded and smiled. Soon they reached the landing docks and Lisa jumped off. "Nike, where are you Nike." Lisa said looking for her cruiser. Finally she found it and she saw the deck officer checking everyone before they got on the cruiser. "Hi, I'm General Lisa Kenobi. I was supposed to be here an hour ago." Lisa Said looking for I.D. Lisa handed the I.D to the officer. The officer made a weird face and said "You are denied boarding." "What do you mean!? I'm Jedi Knight Lisa Kenobi! How dare you say that! Come on I'm also 6 feet tall how many human women are that tall!" said Lisa trying to get on the cruiser. Finally after having a yell match with the trooper. He finally let her on; Lisa then spent the next couple minutes yelling some rude things at the wall in her new quarters. Then there was a knock at the door and Lisa opened it. To her surprise it was Anakin. "What do you want Anakin? Can't you tell I'm busy yelling at a wall." Said Lisa. "Well, according to the agenda it's time for the mission briefing. And yelling at the wall is not nice especially what you were saying." Anakin said almost laughing at Lisa. "Well I was just about to head there after I get my mission notes." Said Lisa while shutting the door. Lisa looked around her quarters realizing that she left them on Coruscant. "Purrfect day so far." Lisa thought to herself. Lisa walked down the hallways of The _Nike _looking for the briefing room, and then she thought "_Wow, what's going to happen when I'm on a mission by myself?" _ Lisa finally found the briefing room after asking three clones and 2 dead ends. "And the attack should be centered on the outer ridges of the mountain range. Hey look who finally joined us." Was Lisa heard before all heads turned to her. Lisa being Lisa just waved and said "Hi, Lisa Kenobi and yes Obi-wan is my brother." Lisa pretty much blacked out for the rest of the meeting trying to think of her notes. Until Anakin said "Captain Rex Do you have anything to add?" "Yes, according to the pilots the battlefield is going to be mud and there have been reports of local support for the Separatist." Captain Rex said. Even in those few words Lisa was staring at him like he had just said He was prince charming. Lisa knew there was something different about him. She had to keep a close eye on him for sure.

Later Landing on the Planet…

I can do this, I can do this. Was all Lisa was thinking in the LAAT/i. Then she heard Anakin's voice barely though but he was probably saying something important. Then the doors began to open and Lisa was able to the see the Republic Base outside. The LAAT/I hovered and that was their cue to leave. Lisa thought that they weren't more than 2 feet above the ground. Lisa took one step and realized her mistake she was 5 feet off the ground and right above a mud puddle. Lisa ended up face planted in the mud; she sat up into crisscross and just sat there. "Fine, I give up! If the force doesn't want me here then I'll wait till I get shot or stepped on!" Lisa yelled to really no one. Then Captain Rex said "Hey, General need help?" putting out his hand as for a hand up. "No, I'm fine perfectly fine." Lisa said getting up. She realized that on Saphfire's shoes the heels broke. "Great today is my day." she muttered and she just took off the boots and threw them into a nearby puddle. Lisa realized that there was a little village nearby, she was about to tell Anakin she was leaving then it happen. "Attack from the south and east side of the base." Was all she heard before hundreds red shots came around the corner. Lisa spent the next three hours of battle running and flipping and calling "Special People" they're a dead weight with a terrible shot.

*****After the Battle*****

Lisa's feet felt like pudding and she was not happy about. "Anakin, I'm leaving be back within the hour." Lisa said. "Okay…I guess" answered Anakin. Lisa started for the speeders and again had a disagreement with that deck officer another claim of her being an imposer. But instead this disagreement with Lisa almost getting court marshaled. Lisa rode for about 15 minutes and she found a little town. She saw an open market with a little old lady running the market. 'Hi, I was wondering if you had a size 10 women's shoe?" Lisa said while smiling. The lady just yelled something at her, pointed at the only shoes she had in size 10. Lisa smiled and said "I don't know what you said but here are 150 credits and I'll take the boots." Lisa ran away back to her speeder and tried to get away as possible. Back at the base she grabbed her datapad and typed what the lady said, it turned out she said "You have man foot and you freakishly tall. All your money worth Man foot." Then Lisa's comlink rung.

"Hi, Master!"

"Hello Lisa, how is your mission going so far?"

"umm… Perfect and everything went smoothly ."

"I'm glad to hear that. First days are always hard, I heard about your battle good job."

"Thanks Master, I have to go. Important meetings to attend."

The com-call ended and Lisa hit her head against the wall and said "Fail"

And that is how Lisa first day went, one of her strangest and most difficult days of the war for her.

* * *

I'm back, internet cookie for anyone who knows who thaty "Speical Person" is.

Kenobi out


End file.
